ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jagi Shiro
Name: Jagi Shiro Nicknames: Jag; Jag Man; New Breed of Legend Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs. Appearance: Jagi is a mixture of Japanese and Irish decent, extremely built and ripped due to extensive training as a child by his father Ryuken Shiro. He sports short blue hair, and has matching tribal tattoos on both biceps. Stable: The Untouchables GIMMICK (MEGA-HEEL): He’s the youngest bad boy son of the Shiro clan with a very arrogant mean streak. TRAINING: Jagi Shiro was trained by the age of six in the martial arts known as Hokuto Shinken by his father Ryuken Shiro as well as the family wrestling style. His later wrestling training however was developed by the legendary Jushin “Thunder” Lyger. Ring Entrance: “This is why I’m Hot” by N.I.M.S blasts from the PA system as Jagi Shiro steps out onto the rampway with a arrogant smirk on his face. He heads to the ring dismissing the fans. Jagi Shiro slides in, and climbs the turnbuckle and stretches out his arms with the same arrogant expression. Pre-Match: Jagi hops down from off the turnbuckle and prepares for his match. Signature Moves: Gliding Dragon: Springboard Swanton Bomb balancing off the middle of the top rope: From the apron Jagi leaps onto the top of the middle rope, balances, and springboards off hitting victim with a Swanton Bomb. Tiger Cutter (Diamond Dust: Top-rope Somersault Three-quarter Facelock Bulldog): While sitting on the top rope with his opponent standing in front of him facing towards the opposite corner, Jagi slides his arm under his opponent's chin, and does a flip off the top rope, bringing his opponent's chin down over his shoulder. Similar to a Ace Crusher or Stone Cold Stunner, only from the top rope. Tiger Elbow Strike: 630 Splash, Elbow Drop: Jagi leaps onto the top turnbuckle, leaps into a twisting moonsault, and then drops the elbow into victim's heart. Dragon Cutter: Osaka Street Cutter Northern Hammer: Top Rope Death Valley Driver FINISHERS: Primary Finisher:Black Liger Buster: Double Underhook Side Brainbuster: Jagi double underhooks opponent’s arms, hoists them into the air, and drives them head first into the mat. Secondary Finisher: Top Rope Flying Reverse X-Factor: Jagi goes to the top, jump off, and grabs opponent's head from behind nailing him with the Reverse X-Factor. STRENGTHS: Very Dangerous and Powerful Cruiserweight (Dirty Player) – Jagi is considered to be both faster and stronger than many cruiserweights out there. Very agile and versatile when it comes to hitting unbelievable highflying moves, as well as some devastating power moves. Jagi also plays dirty, and has no qualms about doing it what so ever, opting to use a steel chair, ring bell, grabs the ropes, or tights to secure a win. WEAKNESSES: Moderate Strength, Cockiness, and mild Cowardice – Aside from his little sister Yuku, Jagi is the weakest of the Shiro clan when it comes to strength. He’s capable when it comes to cruiserweights and some heavyweights, but when it comes to powerhouses he’s clearly out matched and must rely on his speed and agility. He’s also not as durable as his older brothers. Jagi also exhibits extreme cockiness when it comes to others believing without a shadow of a doubt that he is the most superior wrestler in the World. This can prove fatal in matches if he’s not focused. Jagi can also be a bit of a coward when it comes to direct confrontation, from someone more aggressive than he is. Be warned though that he will secretively devise other tactics to get his revenge afterwards. Previous Leagues: 1. World Championship Wresting Federation (@IW) 2. National Wrestling Empire (UWN/GWA) 3. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Power (@IW) 4. Extreme Championship Wrestling Federation Aggression (VSE) 5. Baddass Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 6. Fallout Championship Wrestling (UWN/GWA) 7. Global Wrestling Federation (@IW/GWA) 8. Value Sports Entertainment 9. Phenomenal Wresting Federation(BWI) 10. Global Internet Wrestling Federation 11. Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited 12. HardKore World TITLE HISTORY: GWF International Champion ECWF Aggression International Champion BCW Shooting Star Champion(2 times) FCW North American Champion(2 Times) BCW Tag Champion w/ Ryuken Shiro (Father) FCW Tag Champion w/ Ryuken Shiro (Father) @IW Jr. World Heavyweight Champion GWF Jr. Heavyweight Champion (2 times) FCW Cruiserweight Champion VSE Armageddon Champion ECWF Power and Aggression Blood Lust Champion HISTORY: Jagi Shiro is the youngest Shiro brother to Raoh, Ken , Toki and Kayoken (Twins),Yuku (younger sister) and master of the art of Hokuto no Shinken, a combination of pressure points and bone-breaking techniques combined with high impact moves. Hokuto Shinken ("North star" God Fist) originated in China 2000 years ago. Due to its extreme lethality, it is only taught from father to son. Only one son can inherit the full knowledge; in a dispute over succession, the losers must have their "fists sealed" (removal of memories, or destruction of their hands). Hokuto Shinken provides its practitioners with many abilities; most notable is knowledge of pressure points. Striking the correct points can cause such effects as paralysis, blindness, and total bodily destruction. In addition, a normal human can only use 30% of his natural abilities; training in Hokuto Shinken can give access to ones full abilities. The inner secret of the art is an ability to learn the techniques of an opponent after a single battle. The bad boy of the Shiro clan, Jagi’s career did not start out as solid as his older siblings, nor his younger female sibling Yuku. He was the fourth Shiro to enter the WCWF (World Championship Wrestling Federation) under the @IW banner. He however did not meet with much success mainly because he opted to choose different management than his other siblings. His push was very weak, and he was shadowed by his older and younger siblings’ success. Jagi would shortly leave WCWF to a brief hiatus, and then reappear in first installation of the N.W.E under the UWN (Unified Wrestling Alliance) banner, where there he would meet with little success as well. Frustrated yet determined to make a name for himself; Jagi decided to fire his old management, and take one final brief hiatus back to Japan where he trained under the legendary Jushin Thunder Lyger. After a total revamping of his style of wrestling Jagi would return to the new third installation of the @IW and compete in the ECWF Power. A more solid Jagi would pick up his first title in the ECWF Power Blood Lust title, he would go onto defend the title successfully until the closing of the company, where he would be then drafted to its sister banner GWF (Global Wrestling Federation). There Jagi’s career would take off as he would join the new revised stable of Badd Productions. His most noted highlights would be capturing the GWF Jr. Heavyweight title on two occasions, becoming the first and last @IW Jr. World Heavyweight champion, his ongoing feud with rival cruiserweight known as the Rat, and in an inter-promotional stunt to steal back the original ECWF Power Heavyweight title owned by Dawg from his brother-in-law Zackary Smith. In time the @IW would unfortunately close all together, and Jagi would be picked up by ECWF Aggression (soon to be Value Sports Entertainment). He would come in recognized as the ECWF Blood Lust Champion, but would then soon drop the title. He would however go on to capture ECWF International title in a battle royal, but not before laying out his then brother in law Scott “The Game” Smith prior to that. ECWF Aggression would go on hiatus, and not wanting to stay inactive considering the role he was on Jagi would return back to the UWN now GWA (Global Wrestling Alliance), and compete in the BCW (Baddass Championship Wrestling). There Jagi now accompanied by his father Ryuken Shiro would form the tag team known as the Master Killers. He would battle many times with heated rival Athena (a female red head Amazon from Texas and former @IW World Women’s Champion), and capture the BCW Shooting Star title on two occasions, as well as capture the BCW Tag titles with his father. Master Killers upon the closing of the BCW would be the last tag champions the company would ever have. A now seasoned Jagi with a respectable amount of championships under his belt would venture with his father to the FCW Fallout Championship Wrestling still under the now revised UWA umbrella (Unified Wrestling Alliance) joining up with his older brothers Raoh and Ken; at this time the UWA would also purchase the @IW, and upon returning Jagi would be recognized as the @IW Jr. World Heavyweight Champion once again. This time however Jagi was no way shadowed by his older siblings, armed with a style an attitude all his own, Shiro would go on to not only raise Cain with his older siblings, but also capture the FCW North American title on two occasions, the FCW Cruiserweight title, and the FCW Tag titles with his father Ryuken Shiro. The GWF would once again reopen its door; Jagi and his father would part ways with his older brothers and head back to the GWF. There Jagi’s more aggressive and cocky side would come to full bloom leading to a very nasty feud with former rival and stable mate Trendkill as well as the ending of the Master Killers with his father Ryuken. Jagi would go on to join forces with “Zero” John Mercer and former the New Breed of Legends, he would also go on to pick up his 13th title in the GWF International title. Soon the GWF and the UWA would close it’s door all together, looking for something different Jagi would return and make his debut within the VSE, where he would not only make a very impressive impact during the short stint it would be open, but also pick up his 14th title in the VSE Armageddon title which he would drop shortly at the VSE’s last Pay-Per-View. Shortly after the closing of the VSE, due to some business negotiations between Tommy Craze and Adam Essex, Jagi would sign with the new promotion under the BWI (Battlefield Wrestling Industries) known as the PWF (Phenomenal Wresting Federation). After the closing of the BWI, Jagi and his brothers Ken and Raoh Shiro signed on to Phil M Gahry's new promotion GIWF along with Jesse Rollen to reform the Untouchables. They would once again make the Untouchables one of the most dominating stables in the wrestling business, as well as aid in Jesse Rollen capturing the GIWF National Heavyweight title. The GIWF would shortly close due to financial reasons; Shiro and his brothers along with Rollen would then bring the Untouchables to the reopen World Championship Wresting Federation where they would perform for the 6 short months before it's closing due to the lack of financial backing. Future Goals: Jagi and his brothers currently compete in the newly opened Colossal World Wrestling Unlimited owned by Big John Hawkins which competes on a global scale. Now a seasoned veterans of the roster, still in his early to mid twenties, Jagi ventures on to excel is career, and to one day become a World Champion. Jagi’s Complete Movelist: Strikes: Low Blow – Illegal Move (From the Front or Behind) Face Rake Mule Kick – Illegal Move Eye gouge: Jagi tries to reason with opponent, and then blatantly gouges opponent's eyes out. Total disrespect: Jagi slaps victim in the back of his head repeatedly while he's down, sometimes he’ll talk to smack to him while doing it. Outright Disrespect: Jagi and victim get in each other's faces jawing off. Jagi then backs up and slaps victim. Sometimes he’ll also talk smack before he slaps opponent. Tiger Combo Kick: Kick to the knee cap kick, followed by a jumping inside crescent kick and then a leg sweep. Arm wrench into hook kick: Jagi wrenches victim's arm, then delivers a hook kick. Tiger Knee: Jagi bounces off the ropes, flies through the air, and nails victim with a knee to the jaw! Counter Moves: Double Arm DDT Reversal: Jagi is sent to the ropes for a backdrop. Jagi catches victim and drops a double arm DDT. Enzuguri Modified brainbuster: Victim runs at Jagi, but Shiro grabs on for a hiptoss, and then adjusts to a brainbuster. High Flying Moves: Tigersault: Top Rope Springboard Twisting Moonsault: From the apron Jagi leaps onto the top of the middle rope, balances while turning facing the arena, and springboards off executing a twisting moonsault before he comes crashing down on victim. Phoenix Splash:'''Corkscrew 450 Degree Splash '''Asai leg lariat Shooting star press Flying Space Tiger Attack: Jagi does a handspring, dives OVER the top rope, and hits victim with a sick suicida bodyblock! Tigercanrana: Jagi puts victim on the turnbuckle; then brings him down with a Spike Hurricanrana from off the top rope driving victim head first into the ground. Slams: Tilt-a-whirl Powerslam Tornado Buster: Jagi lifts victim into the air spins around and delivers a spine buster. Emerald Fusion:Jagi first scoops his opponent up and puts his opponent over his shoulder, hanging them upside down by his side. Jagi then drops to the mat, driving his opponent's head and upper back into the mat. Drivers: Burning Hammer: Reverse Death Valley Driver: The move is executed from a Argentine backbreaker rack (face up, with the neck and one leg cradled) position. Jagi falls sideways, driving the opponent's head to the mat. Gut-Wrench Piledriver: Similar to the powerbomb, only a Sit-Down Piledriver is executed instead. Tiger Driver: Double Underhook Sit-Down Piledriver Reverse Tiger Driver: Double Underhook Sit-Down Faceslam Powerbombs: Leaping Tiger: Top Rope Sunset Flip into a Snap Power bomb Fusion Bomb:360 degree power bomb Super Fusion Bomb:Top rope 360 degree power bomb Suplexes: Tiger Suplex 04’: A suplex when Jagi has his opponent in an underhook with one arm and he grabs under his opponent's leg with the other arm. He then maintains the suplex hold for a pin attempt. Tiger Suplex 85’: Half Nelson Tiger Suplex Legendary Suplex:'After pushing his opponent into the corner, Jagi grabs his opponent around the waist and does a roll backwards followed immediately by a German suplex hold. 'Avalanche Butterfly Suplex:'Butterfly Suplex executed off the top rope. 'Top rope Tiger suplex Buster and DDT’s: Fisherman Buster: Cradle brainbuster: Jagi sets victim up for a brain buster, cradles him then spikes him down hard. Jumping Tornado DDT: Jagi charges at a standing opponent, jumps up and apply the front facelock in mid air before swinging hiself round and falling backwards down to the mat to deliver the DDT. Avalanche-Style Brainbuster: Top Rope Brainbuster Submission Holds: Tiger Paw: Claw to the Trapeze Muscle Tiger Choke: Guillotine Choke with Body Scissors Cross Armbreaker: Jagi holds an opponent's arm with his arms, pulling the arm across his chest. He is situated perpendicular to and behind the opponent. Shiro then holds the other arm with his legs, stretching the shoulders back in a crucifying position and hyperextending the elbow. Avalanche Cross Armbreaker: Cross Armbreaker executed off the top rope, once down Jagi continues holds an opponent's arm with his arms, pulling the arm across his chest. He is situated perpendicular to and behind the opponent. Shiro then holds the other arm with his legs, stretching the shoulders back in a crucifying position and hyperextending the elbow. Dragon Clutch: From the seated position of the camel clutch, Jagi straps on a Dragon Sleeper and pulls. Top Rope Maneuvers: Top-rope Inverted DDT Other Move: 'Elevated cradle neckbreaker (Muscle Buster):'While holding his opponent over his head, having their legs hooked, Jagi drops backwards down to the mat. Shiro, Jagi Shiro, Jagi